


Football Isn't Anything Like Quidditch.

by Rian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rian/pseuds/Rian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus thinks about Sirius, and everyone except Peter thinks that football is not even the slightest bit like Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Isn't Anything Like Quidditch.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community "hpdissemination" as a gift for statelines. The boys are about sixteen or so here.   
> Original livejournal post: http://rian219.livejournal.com/236414.html

***

 

It was too early in the day for it to be so bloody hot.

Remus didn't open his eyes, not willing to wake up quite yet. It wasn't the heat that had woken him, but now he was awake he could feel himself sweating, the saltiness of it stinging the tender skin of the newly-healing cuts and bites he'd earned during the moon a few days before. He'd torn himself up pretty badly; the first moon of the summer was always like that, the wolf feeling keenly the absence of Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, and making him suffer for it. He'd willed himself to recover more quickly this time though, the lure of an invitation to stay for a week at James' house with all his friends too much for him to put up with spending days and days trying to heal up instead. He'd probably come too early, but he'd wanted to see everyone.

Even if they had been the ones to wake him up, the sodding wankers.

It appeared, from what Remus could hear coming in from his open bedroom window, that at some point during the three weeks they'd been on summer holidays, someone in Peter's family had taken him to see a football match. It seemed he'd liked it, because Remus could hear him trying (very foolishly, Remus thought) to explain the concept of the game to James and Sirius.

"So you've got these two goals, right, one at either end of the field…"

"So, like Quidditch?"

That was James. Remus kept his eyes closed and tried to will Peter to just cut his losses and stop now. He should have known that once Quidditch was mentioned it was all over.

"No, not really like Quidditch…I mean, yes, kind of, because there's two goals, and two teams, but they kick a ball along the ground, because, you know, it's called football…"

"Just one ball?" James again.

"Yes, just one ball. But anyway, so they kick…"

"This game isn't really like Quidditch at all, is it, Wormtail? I don't even know why we're having this conversation."

Sirius that time. Peter was spluttering, trying to think of a comeback to that, but he was saved by the very timely arrival of Mrs Potter with cold drinks for them all. The conversation took a different turn after that, and Remus stopped listening, his mind turning onto other things. Things like Sirius.

Remus sighed and pressed his face into his pillow. The last time he'd seen Sirius for any length of time was three weeks ago, at Kings Cross Station; in the loos at Kings Cross Station, in fact, pressing him against the wall of a cubicle, kissing him fiercely and rubbing up against him until they both came, gasping and moaning into each other's mouths. Sirius had kept him pressed up against the wall until their breathing had quietened, then had straightened Remus' robes and his own before facing the world and bright sun again, walking past Remus' mum and dad and flashing them a dazzling smile before leaving with his house elf, leaving Remus there to try to smooth down his hair and will the flush in his cheeks away, his mum hugging him and telling him how healthy and happy he looked as he kept his gaze on Sirius' retreating back.

He'd seen Sirius the night before when he'd gotten to James' of course, he'd seen them all, but not for long, having arrived late and already exhausted from having battled with his mum all day for permission to go to James' so soon after the moon. He'd barely had the energy to brush the floo powder off his shoulders when he stepped out of the Potter's fireplace, and James' mum, having already been told that he wasn't well so he could have his own room and get proper rest, took one look at him and promptly whisked him upstairs to bed. He'd stripped down to his underwear and tried to stay awake in case Sirius came to see him, but he couldn't hold out for very long. They'd all known the moon hadn't been kind to him, and they'd left him alone to sleep it off, which was no doubt why he had been woken by them gabbing about football and Quidditch underneath his window rather than them jumping on him and whacking his head with a pillow.

He really wouldn't have minded a visit from Sirius right then, though. If Sirius was with him instead of downstairs, he wouldn't have to worry about the heat, or that fact that his new bites and scratches itched, or that fact that he was tired. All he'd have to worry about would be Sirius, about how nice he'd look in the sunlight falling across the bed, about how good his skin would feel under Remus' lips, how good his cock would feel in Remus' hand and in his mouth, and how good his hand and mouth would feel around Remus' cock…god. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Just like he always did when he thought about Sirius.

He lay still for a minute, then rolled onto his back, resting a hand on his stomach, the light cotton sheet he'd slept underneath pulled down by his movement to bunch around his hips. Even though his hard-on was only half of one, he could see it, through the sheet and his underwear. He sighed; he had to do something. If he stayed in this mood all day he wouldn't be able to go out in public, because every time he looked at Sirius - who, in this heat, would undoubtedly be wearing as few clothes as possible – he'd start sporting a massive stiffy. And he knew from uncomfortable and embarrassing experience that the only clothes that truly covered up a massive stiffy were his school robes, and they weren't at Hogwarts now. He sighed again, then stilled a minute, listening for any signs of James' mum lurking about the hallway. Hearing nothing, he had no choice but to accept the inevitable, and slip his hand underneath the sheet and into his pants.

He didn't go for his cock straight away; he never did. Balls were there to be played with, squeezed and massaged, even tugged a little, sometimes. Licked and sucked too, if there was someone else around to do the licking and sucking. Remus wished for that now, but settled for squeezing and massaging, before trailing his fingers up the underside of his cock. It hardened to full mast as soon as he touched it, but he didn't take hold of it properly yet, running his fingers lightly up and down it, teasing himself, closing his eyes and imagining that it was Sirius teasing him, Sirius running his thumb along the ridge of the head, rubbing the slit, Sirius making him arch his back and bite his lip by teasing his cock with one hand and reaching for his balls with the other, cupping and squeezing them, making him whimper softly by doing it just how he liked it.

Remus started to wank himself off then, properly, both hands between his legs as he rubbed at his balls as well, so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't hear that the door was opening until it clicked shut again.

His eyes flew open, and he practically jumped six feet in the air trying to twist himself around to get on his side, really hurting himself rather a lot in order to hide what he'd been doing from the person standing just inside the door, even as he realised who the person was.

"Jesus Christ, Sirius!" He always resorted to Muggle swear words when he was surprised or really angry, Wizarding swearing not coming all that naturally to him in times of stress. Sirius loved it, and Remus half suspected that Sirius tried to shock him or make him angry just so he'd do it. "You scared the fucking shit out of me."

"Not literally, I hope." Sirius' voice was smug, and it made Remus blush. Or blush more, at least. "At least you can't accuse me of waking you up. Thinking of me, were you?"

Remus tried to snort scornfully. "You are an egotistical plonker. Bugger off."

Sirius' voice was even more smug now, and it was getting closer. "Oh, now, Moony. Don't be like that. I'd think of you at a time like that. I mean, I do. I think of you all the time."

Remus sucked in a shaky breath when Sirius slid into bed and pressed up behind him, bringing a hand up to play with Remus' nipples. "Just last night I was thinking of you, in fact," he whispered in Remus' ear, "In the shower. Looking forward to when you were here, and when I wouldn't have to just think of you any more."

Remus closed his eyes, swallowing a moan. Sirius was already hard, he could feel it pressing against his backside through the material of Sirius' shorts. "Where are the others?" he whispered hoarsely.

Sirius' hand stilled for a second, then started rubbing again, first one nipple, then the other, pinching a little. Remus' cock positively throbbed, and he did moan then, but only softly, mindful of the open window.

"They're downstairs. Outside still. Peter's trying to teach Prongs about football or some bollocks." Sirius snorted and kissed the back of Remus' neck, his hand trailing lightly down Remus' chest to his belly. "Stupid game, anyway. Only one ball. It'll never catch on." Sirius' voice was low now, rough, as his hand moved from Remus' stomach and went lower, into his underwear, cupping Remus' balls and squeezing gently as he said, "Everyone knows you need at least two balls to have any fun."

The noise Remus made was half-laugh, half-moan. "Padfoot…"

"Shh, Remus, it's all right. No one's around, and I missed you." Sirius kissed the back of Remus' neck again, and he felt teeth, but only ever so slightly. "We couldn't help you during the moon, so let me help you now, hmm?"

Remus was powerless to resist a plea like that. He nodded, and turned his head so they could kiss, Sirius sliding Remus' pants down enough so that he could kick them off and hitching him closer, an arm around his waist, Sirius' erection sliding along the crack of Remus' backside.

Remus' heart was pounding, his voice breathless as he said, "Sirius, you…you don't want…?"

Sirius shook his head and kissed him again, grasping Remus' cock as he did so and making them both moan. "No," he said shortly, "This is fine. This is good."

"But what about you though? I can…" Remus started to turn around, but Sirius stopped him with a firm arm around his waist and a shake of his head.

"No. I want this. I want this for you. Let's worry about me later."

Remus wasn't too sure about that, but just when he was going to protest again, Sirius squeezed him gently, and all thought of argument flew from his mind. "OK," he said, nodding his head frantically, "Whatever. Whatever you want."

Sirius chuckled and nipped at Remus' shoulder, starting to stroke him slowly. "That's my boy."

Remus wasn't going to argue with that either, because it wasn't only in Remus' head that Sirius knew exactly what he liked. He did it all now, biting and licking at Remus' neck and shoulders as he stroked him, slowly at first and then faster, more roughly, breaking off every so often to play with Remus' balls again, or rub at the head of Remus' cock with his thumb, slicking his fingers with Remus' pre-come, moving his hand down between Remus' legs to rub at his hole with a teasing finger before starting to stroke his cock again. Remus was putty in Sirius' hands, so much so that Sirius had to kiss him again to muffle his moans, resorting to clapping his free hand over Remus' mouth when even that didn't work. Remus started thrusting into Sirius' hand and rubbing his backside against Sirius' cock, making it Sirius' turn to make noise; and Sirius did, hitching his shorts down to free his cock, thrusting along the crack of Remus' ass as hard as he could as he jerked Remus off. He didn't let up until Remus was crying out against Sirius' sweaty palm, almost sobbing with relief as he stiffened and came all over Sirius' hand, only moments before Sirius did the same all over the small of Remus' back.

Their laboured breathing was loud in the quiet of the room as they slumped boneless, sweaty and sated into the mattress, Sirius still curled around Remus with his face pressed into Remus' hair.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Remus said breathlessly, almost completely unable to move. "I think you've killed me. You've killed me dead."

Sirius chuckled and kissed Remus' neck again. "Not if you've killed me first."


End file.
